Finding Chimera
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: What happens when Lexi accidentally stumbles across Chimera? Read it and find out! R&R please!


WARNING: THERE ARE SEVERAL SPANKING PARTS IN THIS STORY. I PUT SPANKING DOWN BECAUSE I THINK OTHER PUNISHMENTS FOR A SEVEN-YEAR-OLD IS TOO HARSH AND ABUSIVE. SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE SUBJECT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW.  
  
  
  
The party was getting rough. Jackie's friends were drinking and some were picking fights because they were dead drunk. I decided leave when a drunk dude threw a guy out the window. I needed some fresh air, so I headed for the ocean side, since it was almost right next to the house. I went up to Jackie's room to change out of what I was wearing. No point in wearing them. No point in staying with the way older crowd when they are rough. I was basically just half their age. Something bad just might happen.  
  
I walked down the abandoned street. There was the random street lamp that barely casts any light at all. Besides the soft noise of crashing waves in the distance, all was quiet. I liked it that way. It was easier to detect unwelcome surprises, not that I've had many recently. But I have had some in the past few years. Normally a shortcut like this would be unwise, but it was the most convenient route to get to the beach. I noted I was about a block away.  
  
It wasn't long until I stumbled over something. I picked it up. It was a small flask. The tiny bottle looked familiar. As my mind remembered what it was, my jaws dropped. Speaking of the devil. It was lucky that I didn't break the fragile glass bottle of Chimera. Looking around for the certain man that had dropped it, I didn't find him. But I knew he would be back––really soon. I stuffed the bottle into my coat and ran down the beach, digging a hole in the sand. I quickly buried the flask and continued on my walk, although I knew I was way beyond being relaxed. That was something dangerous that I just did. I didn't know he would be around here somewhere sometime tonight. I shivered just thinking about it. I wouldn't let him abduct me again.  
  
Soon after I buried the flask, I had an uneasy feeling of being stalked. So I was only seven and in first grade, I still know the feeling of getting stalked. This must be how prey feels before it was attacked. I tucked my hands deeper into my trench coat pockets. If it was a robber whom assumed I was a lone little girl who's a vulnerable target, he will be in for a rude awakening.  
  
The breeze was cool and a chill creeps into my coat causing I to shiver. I shift my eyes to peruse the area. I didn't see anyone, but I sense someone close. I sighed and calmly look for an escape. I was in no mood to fight tonight. Disappearing had become somewhat of a reflex whenever I feel uncomfortable, just like before, even though they had taught me how to defense for myself. I can now see the ocean up ahead. I can also see the wooden boardwalk that ran along the shore. No one will be there at this time of night. I began to wish I wore a darker set of clothing instead of my light tan trench coat, white shirt, and blue jeans.  
  
I took a few calming breaths, then take off at a full sprint. Immediately I heard heavy footsteps picking up on my pursuit. I reach the railing of the boardwalk, pulled myself over, and fall to the sand below. It's not a far drop, but I stumble because of my long coat. With a mumbled curse, I pulled it off and drop it. Wasn't that cold anyway if I wanted to look on the bright side. I see a dark figure coming over the railing. I can see a silver gleam of his gun. I was sure it's a professional after me now, perhaps even an assassin given my type of luck. I have a feeling who it was. I'd torment myself later over the fact I allowed myself to be found by him so easily. Now I simply want an easy escape.  
  
There should be a full moon out tonight to light the sky, but clouds concealed it making it a challenge to see anything except forms. I ran towards what are a group of rocks up ahead. I recalled a warning from my past about how it's dangerous running around slippery surfaces, but I was counting on the pursuer to loose his footing first. A quick glance back and I realize I have a dilemma. I need to deal with concentrating on the rocks up ahead, and the man who is dressed completely in black behind I. He blends in almost perfectly with the shadows. It'll be like escaping a ghost. And there I am, like a bright beacon in the night.  
  
I make my way over the crevasses. The pursuer didn't hesitate. Waves are crashing up on the sides adding more water to slick the surface. Inevitably, I slip fairly soon. I bite back a groan of pain. My knee should only be bruised since I absorbed most of the impact with my hands. I expected it to happen just not so soon. Now I expect to be caught. As I stand up, I notice a gleam of a gun pointing not far from I.  
  
"Stop running away. I don't want you to get hurt. Where is it?"  
  
If I weren't scared for my life, I might have considered heeding his warning. Instead, I lunged at the person's hand holding the gun in order to push it away from my body before it's used as close range target practice. I managed to knock the whole body to the ground with my attack in the process, which I was surprised. I was young and inexperienced compared to him. And I can just imagine him cursing himself for teaching me how to knock someone's gun away from my own body.  
  
We both land on a cushion of sand. It's pitiful how far I got before falling. His hand with the gun was pinned below mine, but I didn't bother to pull the weapon out of the hand because of the risk of shooting myself by accident. I decide to knee the jerk in the stomach instead. I smile as I hear a grunt and his other arm released from my shoulder while he curled into a fetal position in order to protect himself from another blow. I didn't stop to wonder why he didn't shoot me to make it easier for him. I began to run in the same direction that I had came from. I should pick up enough distance and disappear from the guy if I stay near the shadows.  
  
All too soon, I collide with another steadfast body. As I screamed in frustration to escape some other way, one arm locked mine in a vice-like grip while covering my nose and mouth with a cloth with his other hand. Instantly, the drug invades my lungs and I try to conserve what little oxygen I have left. I make a few last ditch efforts to escape despite my rapidly failing strength. My heart begins to slow, my mind begins to relax, and my world begins to grow darker. Under my drooping eyelids I see the man kneed stumble closer. The sounds are growing quieter as I barely pick up the hollow sounding words.  
  
"She didn't tell me where it was. He wants her unharmed. Let's go." Then my body slumps into unconscious.  
  
  
  
The drug began to fade off as I felt myself bouncing up and down someone's shoulders.  
  
"Let me down!" I shrieked as I noticed it was whom I had suspected. Hugh Stamp, the man that had kidnapped me four times already. I wasn't scared, because Hugh was nothing to be afraid of. All though, he gets pretty mad if you happen to get on his bad side. The other man who was helping him had left. "God, isn't it enough that you drugged me! Where are you going?!"  
  
Either he was deaf, has a hearing problem, or he was ignoring me pretty well. We walked into a house. Bu that time, I was screaming and pounding on his back with my fist. Hugh acted like he couldn't feel anything on his steel like muscles. I remembered what I did to Jackie's brother once, I had accidentally hit him hard on his spinal cord and he basically passed out from the pain. Since I was draped over Hugh's back, I had a perfect chance. I hit him with all my might on his spinal cord.  
  
It worked like magic. Hugh dropped me on the floor and started cussing and holding his back. I bounced right up, staring at the swearing figure. Where am I? The last few times I was abducted by Hugh, it was in a different place. But, unlike the other place, this place had a very familiar scent that reminded me of my childhood. I knew where I was now. This was the beach house where I had grown up in. That must be why the last few times wasn't in this house. He was remodeling it so I didn't recognize it.  
  
"Having a little problem, Hugh?"  
  
I jump as the rich accent startled me from behind. Turning to face him, I affirmed my first guess of whose house I got dumped in. Moonlight gleamed off the intensely dark eyes and I instantly knew who my captor was.  
  
"Oh, no." I whispered to myself. I backed against the leather couch, trembling, not from fright, but from nervousness. I have heard a lot that Sean Ambrose did after I left. He had killed man for lesser reasons than back talking. He was the one with the virus.  
  
"Hello, Lexi, I see you are restricted under me once again."  
  
"Sean Ambrose. I, um, didn't fancy on meeting you again." I said in Jackie's tone, trying to sound more mature and less shaky.  
  
He gave a low chuckle as if he was taunting my anxiety. He stalked me like a predator trying to corner its prey.  
  
I held out my arm as a warning for him to stay away as I slowly retreated away from him.  
  
"I'm warning you to…"  
  
"Warning me?" I heard him laugh as if he had found something amusing in my threat. "What would you do? Jump in the water and disappear into the night while causing me nothing but anguish over the fact you might be dead because of me." His voice drops back to a caustic tone.  
  
"I ran away because I don't feel safe around you. That was the reason why I left you. To get away from these life-risking excursions you seem to be addicted to. I don't want to risk my life like you do to yours."  
  
"I know." His voice was softer now and I could almost feel comforted by it. If he knew, then why drag me back?  
  
"I've been doing quite well on my own for the past year. I'm only in danger when I'm around you." I accused.  
  
I knew that would strike a dangerous nerve. I watched his sight narrow on me in a menacing stare. He strode swiftly in my direction and stopped when my outstretched arm comes in contact with his solid chest. I stood facing his tall figure.  
  
"Where is Chimera?" It wasn't a question. I didn't look into his eyes. Those eyes had always forced the truth out of me ever since I was small. Hugh was finally standing straight again. He winced as he took a step toward us.  
  
"I have asked her, Sean. Man, does your little Lexi have a strong arm." Hugh said, grunting from pain.  
  
I pouted. "I am not 'his'. I am my own and I'm no where even NEAR his! I want to go home. I don't want to stay here, in this risky hole! That was the reason I ran away so many times!!"  
  
Sean never could tolerate to be yelled at, but would be damned if he let anyone hurt me.  
  
"You are not staying in a hole." His tone was bitter sounding but demanded my respect. "You will not leave my sight. Instead, you will come with Hugh and me to deliver the documents, accept the information, and leave. Besides, if I left you here alone you'd probably try to run away again."  
  
"If you wanted to see me, you could've sent an RSVP like normal people." It comes out more bitter sounding than I intended, but I was irritated by him forcing me to be with him four times now after I ran away.  
  
"You of all people should know I am nothing like a 'normal' person." His voice was still low but lacked the menacing tone it had earlier. "Besides, Hugh told me you were not in a talkative mood when he confronted you."  
  
"Confronted? You call that confronting?!? He scared me half to death, chased me through the streets and beach, pulled a gun on me, and drugged me. You call that confronting?"  
  
"Well, if you didn't run…"  
  
"Didn't run?! You expected me to stand by and let any freak have his way with me!" My volume was raised along with my temper. What did he think I'd do? "I never even knew one of those guys was Hugh until we reached here."  
  
Sean's eyes didn't leave my face as he asked again, "Where did you hide Chimera, Lexi?"  
  
I didn't respond.  
  
"Well, I am waiting." His shoes tapped the floor. I once felt like the two- year-old kid that was under his responsibility.  
  
"Um, what Chimera?"  
  
My lying shortened what little patience he had left and I heard him growl to show his irritation.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where it is or do I have to deal with you the way I did when you were younger."  
  
I gulped. "Are you, um, suggesting that you, um..."  
  
"That I would spank you? Yes, if I have to."  
  
"But...but, you can't!" I protested.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "And why not?"  
  
"I am, um, getting too old for a spanking."  
  
"Oh, really? As I recall, it wasn't too long ago when you had your last spanking." I scowled. Why did I get the feeling he already sensed what I was trying to say? Because of the evil gleam in his eyes? He was enjoying this, me here with him, my discomfort, all of it.  
  
"I am too old." I said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, whether you are too old or not, you are getting one if you don't tell me where the flask is. You now have now two choices. One you tell me where you have hidden the Chimera, or, you could have a spanking every night until you do tell me."  
  
I didn't answer. I heard Sean sigh.  
  
"You will find your nightie in my room, if you still remember where that is." His voice sounded tired.  
  
"Are you suggesting that you are going to spank me with nothing on but a thin nightie?" I gasped. This was getting serious.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I tell you to go across my lap with nothing on at all?"  
  
I scowled. "No. I am saying I don't want a spanking." I said sullenly, even though I know just as well that if Sean wants to give me a spanking, I would get a spanking. Period. He gets his way. Always.  
  
"You don't have to have a spanking." Hugh obviously had been listening to our bickering. "You could always tell us where you hid the Chimera."  
  
"I am not going to tell you where Chimera is so that you can go and threaten people's life with it." I sulked.  
  
"This is not a game anymore!" Sean lurched forward and gripped my shoulders. "This is my life you are playing with! I am about out of patience with you, young lady." He said in a voice that was a hundred times scarier then him shouting. "And if you are still planning on pulling your tricks to keep us from accomplishing this, I won't be easy on you, Lexi, I mean it. Try me if you will, but you'll be sorry if you do."  
  
Sean's face was so livid with anger and his eyes were blazing. He still gripped my shoulders. He would know if I lied, he always did, ever since I was small. He was so angry, I believed him capable of anything.  
  
"You have now two choices. One you tell me where you have hidden the Chimera, or, you could have a spanking each night until you tell me."  
  
Shakily, I told him I would take the spankings.  
  
"Go change into your nightie, you are going to bed as soon as it's over."  
  
I went into the room and changed into my nightie and was all ready when I heard Sean say, "Hugh, go downstairs and fetch the strap."  
  
All of a sudden, I remembered the last spanking I got from Sean and how long it had hurt afterwards. I froze. Then, something in me had snapped. If my head was clear, I wouldn't have done it. But I did do it. I turned and ran.  
  
But not for long, Sean's long stride soon reached me. He gave another cold chuckle and a flash of amusement appears in his steely gaze. Then, his expression turned back to a scowl. In an unexpected movement, he picked me up off my feet and unceremoniously draped my body over his shoulder.  
  
"Let go! I don't want a spanking!!!!" He held my bare legs to stop the kicking and ignored my screams of protests or my beatings against his back. I assumed his quick strides are back to the place I tried to escape from moments ago. All I saw was the only chance of escape shrinking in the distance and amused Hugh trying to hide his laughter at how Sean handles me.  
  
I was tossed on Sean's huge bed. As I tried to get up, Sean's strong hands closed around my wrist, pinning my to the bed. He moved his face dangerously close to mine. His voice was bitter when he informed me again.  
  
"Your last chance, Lexi, are you going to tell me where Chimera is?"  
  
I looked over at Hugh with the strap. It was a thick, soft belt with no buckle or anything. It was used especially to spank me when I was small and naughty. My voice was shaking when I replied. "No."  
  
Sean threw me back on the bed and barked, "Get some pillows under your stomach NOW!!"  
  
I obeyed, because I know from my old experiences that f I disobeyed, the spanking would hurt more.  
  
I bravely threw myself over the pile of pillows facedown, trying to push away the thought of how much it would hurt after Sean's done. I would not cry if I could help it. Sean raised his hand and started spanking me.  
  
So such luck. After the first few whacks, my bottom was aching and smarting, and I start to cry. I had forgotten how much Sean's spanking would hurt. The strap imparted a fierce and horrible sting. Soon, I was sobbing hysterically, the sorriest little girl alive. I wish I had never found Chimera. It was up to me to keep Chimera from threatening people's life.  
  
I would beg and plead for Sean to stop spanking, but Sean would ask me if I would tell him where Chimera was. I would say no and it would start all over again.  
  
"Daddy!!" I wailed. "Stop!! It hurts! I'll be good!! I promise!"  
  
I didn't remember how long it was ever since I called him daddy. Ever since I found out what he was like and after I left, I suppose. Sean wasn't my real daddy, but when I was only two, my real agent daddy had died and the court was going to send me to an orphanage with a really mean lady because I didn't have any other relatives.  
  
When I got to the train station, I didn't know my daddy's best friend, Sean Ambrose, was following us to see if I was going to be okay. But when he saw how the lady slapped me full force for no reason and I crashed into the side of the train, he made up his mind. That was when he stepped in and took the responsibility of raising me up. He was my daddy for as long as I remembered. It all began when his best friend's little daughter was thrown into his hand after his best friend died. Sean comes home from job each day and started being both a mom and a dad to me. Years of laundry, bed time stories, tucking in, cleaning up the mess of dolls and toys that I had thrown all over the floor, and cooking.  
  
Sean, who picked up the pieces every time I made a mess of things, and sometimes showing up at school, and more than once did he clean up my vomit. More than once did he comfort me when I had nightmares. More than once was he there for me. He was there––always. Oh yeah, not to forget the faithful Hugh, who had stayed with him during all this.  
  
I couldn't say Sean was mean and unfair, even though he did spank me a lot when I was small, because I was naughty and bad. He was a fair and very kind man. Very responsible and very like my own daddy. But, when he quitted the IMF and started doing bad things, I left him, because I didn't want to be in the middle of dangerous situations. I also didn't want to be the one to turn him in if the police questions me.  
  
I knew I had left him heartbroken and hurt, but I knew it was for my protection as well and just as much as his. He could make better choices when I wasn't tagging along after him and add on to his burden.  
  
After Sean kidnapped me back, I was more than convinced that he doesn't love me anymore...I still think so. So I ran away again. In a short period of time, I had run away four times and him abducting me back four times. Finally, he let me alone for a while...but now, I'm back again.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!" I howled. "Stop!!!"  
  
Finally, Sean puts down the strap. Now, I expected him to hold me, then tuck me in. But instead, he threw the strap down and stormed out into the living room.  
  
Hugh hurried over and picked me up. He comforted me and gave a lecture on how I could just tell them where I had hidden the Chimera. Then he tucked me in, turned off the lights, and closed the door.  
  
But that did little to comfort me. I wanted my daddy back. But I know that would be too much to ask after I left him. I sobbed into Sean's pillow. The familiar scent of his aftershave helped a little. I remembered how I would run crying to the house, Sean would be there, waiting for me. He would console me when I sobbed into his shirt, which had the same smell. He had the same masculine scent that I faintly remembered my real daddy had.  
  
I also remembered the worst spanking that I got from Sean when I was five. I was wondering in the house, bored, when I spotted his laptop computer on the coffee table. I got the crazy idea of giving his laptop a bubble bath. Well, you can guess the result. Sean stormed into the house, tried from his work and was ready to start what ever was needed to be done in the house when he noticed that his precious laptop wasn't on the coffee table, and came hollering into the bathroom. After rescuing his drowned computer from the thick bubbles and foam, he pulled me over his lap, foam and all, onto his nice suit and gave me hardest spanking in my life. It was obvious that he did not appreciate coming home tired from work, ready to take the responsibility in the house, finding his laptop ruined, and thick bubbles ascending out of the bathroom. I buried my face in the pillow and loudly started crying again.  
  
I sobbed late into the night. I finally stopped sobbing long enough to hear the late night conversation that the men were having in the living.  
  
I made out a few words. "I can't stands this too much longer. She's got to tell. I hate her. I have hated her for as long as I remembered, ever since she was small."  
  
I have missed a few words, but I assumed they wouldn't matter. Because no word could change the meaning of what he was saying.  
  
I made up my mind. As soon as they go to sleep, I'm going to run away again. As I have thought before...he really does hate me. But I didn't make out the real meaning to what he had said. Those words I didn't hear really did some changes the meaning.  
  
  
  
"I can't stand this too much longer, Hugh. She's got to tell. I hate spanking her. I have hated spanking her for as long as remembered, ever since she was small." Poor Sean was having the worst time in his life. Fatherhood once again entered his life after a year. "I hated acting gruff and cold––as if I don't love her, to get the information."  
  
"You could as least have tucked her in tonight." Hugh accused. "You hurt her really bad, I can tell. I mean, Sean, you little girl is sobbing her heart out on your pillow! Can't you hear that?"  
  
"And have her look into my eyes? That girl knows exactly what I am thinking whenever she looks into my eyes." Sean buried his face into his hands. "When do you think she's going to give in?"  
  
"Knowing you, Sean, and knowing Lexi, she is exactly like you. As determined as you are. She probably wouldn't give in until you do."  
  
  
  
It was way late into the night when the house was filled with silence. I looked for my street clothes but didn't find them. If Sean thought that he could stop me by hiding my clothes, he was wrong. I sighed, then tiptoed to the door in my nightie. I would have to "borrow" Sean's overcoat to cover myself. I paused before opening the door and listened. There was no sound. I opened the door softly. The house was dark and a cool breeze whistled through the air. Everything was dark.  
  
I made sure that the lump on the couch was motionless. I wondered where the other lump is. No time to wonder. I stepped out of the room...and immediately tripped. I landed on the soft lump right outside the room door. I heard the lump grunt, then a movement before he grabbed my ankle. I felt my blood froze. Another hand grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him. The hand left my ankle and covered my mouth. I found myself staring into Hugh's emerald green eyes.  
  
"What the hell? Lexi? What are you doing up?" His grip loosened as his whispered, astonished.  
  
"I, um... was sleep walking until you grabbed me." I slipped out of his grasp. "I'll go back to bed now." I walked toward the exit, hoping Hugh was so confused that he wouldn't notice that I was walking away from the bedroom.  
  
After a moment of fumbling with the door, I exit outside and hugged myself as the night air chilled my body. As I got near the exit, I didn't notice the form slowly leaving the shadows following me. I walked outside and took a deep breath. The sound of waves was close by. I quickly scanned the area and found a lighted boat landing with a docked speedboat. I ran towards it as I tried to ignore the pain of the small stones assaulting my bare feet. Looking at the boat controls, I fought the wave of panic as I realized the keys weren't in there––not that I could drive the boat. I bitterly cursed and turn to the black horizon in hopes of a passing boat.  
  
"Might as well give up all hope of escape, if that's what you were planning."  
  
My head snapped around. Sean was standing in the shadow with the natural scowl on his face. I could immediately tell that he did not appreciate following me out here in the middle of the night.  
  
"Go inside now. I don't approve of you giving my men a show." It wasn't a request.  
  
If I had taken a moment to check, I would've seen a few armed guards patrolling the area, although they had now stopped to watch me confronting Sean. I quickly glanced down and deduce why it's so cold and what he meant by 'a show.' I was only wearing nightie that I forgot I had on. I was going to put Sean's huge overcoat over it, but forgot when I tripped over Hugh on the way.  
  
Any other time, I would've complied and refuse with a challenging stare. "No." But Sean was in the mood that it's best not to argue. He took my hand and walked me back to the main bedroom. We walked past his study, that I had failed to notice was lighted.  
  
As we walked into the bedroom, I heard Hugh grunt, "Sleepwalking, huh?"  
  
Sean closed the door and the click of the lock cuts through the silence. I was trapped once again with this man. He watched me out of the corner of his eye while he stalked over to some chairs lining the wall in front of the bed. Even in the darkness, I can see him stare forward and scowl at nothing in particular once he sank into his seat.  
  
"Maybe not tonight, Sean Ambrose, but first chance I get I will escape from you for good. If that means you or I have to sacrifice our life in order for me to leave, then so be it." My defying gaze clashed with his ablaze with the fury he barely restrains. Then I make my exit to the large adjoined bathroom.  
  
  
  
Sean paced the room like an angry, caged creature.  
  
"How could that girl be so damn impossible?" He thought. "I only wanted her to be safe. Why doesn't she see that? And she dares to argue with my decision." He, then, scolded himself for loosing his temper.  
  
"She hates me," he spoke softly to himself as if coming to terms with the truth. "She always had." Sean sat on one of the leather couch and covered his face with his hands. He lost his temper with the one person he had promised he would never hurt. Now he had lost her for good. No matter how tightly he held on to her, she'd still find a way to leave because she wanted to. This whole night had been long and stressful. "I need a drink," Sean mumbled. He headed for the bar in the kitchen to find something to ease his nerves.  
  
  
  
The sunlight streamed through the huge window behind Sean's bed. I stretched and sat up. I had just drawn my legs from under the covers and was just dangling them at the side of the bed when I heard yelling outside the sliding door. Before I could get out of bed, the sliding door slammed open. I shrieked, jerked my legs back where they belong, and pulled the sheets up to my chin. All I could see that men pushing and shoving. Sean and Hugh was trying to force some men away from the room and the other men were pushing their way in here.  
  
"I told you, Hunt, there is nobody in here except for Lexi!" Sean gave that man a good punch in his face, sending his sprawling backwards.  
  
"You can't just burst in here!" Hugh stormed at the other man. "She's a young lady!"  
  
But they did. Soon there was five men standing in the room staring at me, who was still holding sheets in front of me so they wouldn't see anything too revealing or anything they shouldn't see.  
  
"You are all under arrest, Ambrose." The man named Ethan Hunt growled.  
  
"Yes, yes. The game is over. We'll go with you, but does she have come along? This has nothing to do with her, you know."  
  
"What is her relationship with you?" Ethan barked.  
  
"She's actually the late Agent Williams's daughter." Sean said coolly. "I am simply her guardian."  
  
Ethan's face softened as he realized who I was but he still stated firmly, "She'll have to come along." His eyes held great wonderment as he looked over my face and the features of my daddy. I heard him mutter, "God, she looks more like Ambrose than Williams." I guess Sean heard the remark also, because he frowned, even though there was a light in his eyes as they swept over me as well. His dark eyes met mine and he looked away.  
  
"Let her change first." Sean's eyes cast the group a dark look that they agreed immediately.  
  
"We'll give ya ten minutes, mate." The man named Billy Baird drawled in his accent. The men hustled out of my room.  
  
As soon as the door slammed shut, I was in Sean's closet within a flash. I pulled on my street clothes and grabbed a few small handguns that Sean kept in the closet. I know that Sean and Hugh would be checked thoroughly for any weapon on them. After I dressed myself, I pulled Sean's sheet over me, pretending I haven't changed yet.  
  
  
  
When one of Ethan's men knocked on the door and walked in, I pretended to be staring in the mirror and gave a small fake squeal when he looked in.  
  
"We got to leave now," Luther Stickell reported, ignoring the fact that I have "nothing" on except the sheets. "Can't wait that long for you to change. You should have changed by now, missy." I obediently followed him out, still clutching the bed sheets.  
  
Sean was scowling darkly at Ethan when he saw me walk out with "nothing" on.  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Hunt, I thought––"  
  
"We gave her time, Ambrose. We can't give a little girl all day to change." Ethan doesn't look too happy about the fact that I haven't changed either. None of the men look comfortable.  
  
So, with our "escorts," we walked through the house to the front door. By the time we got out of the main bedroom, Sean knew something was up with me.  
  
As we walked into the living room, I dropped my sheets and flung a handgun to Sean. I tossed the other to Hugh.  
  
"What the hell?!" Billy sputtered before I kicked him where it would really hurt. Sean and Hugh were already attending to their own escorts.  
  
"Well, you are not a agent's daughter for nothing." Hugh exclaimed as he brushed off his shoulders. The three of us glanced at all the unconscious men on the floor. "You do have a little sense in you after all." He was pleased with himself that all his work teaching me about "common agent senses" had not been vain. "Good thing Chimera was not in the scene, huh, Sean? Sean?"  
  
Sean was too busy scribbling down a note on Ethan's forehead to answer Hugh. "Got to work out more, Hunt. Do more rock climbing, so that you wouldn't kneel over before you catch me. Or...it would even be better if you happen to kill yourself while rock climbing so you can get off my back..."  
  
"Let's go, before more of them comes back." I urged, pulling on Sean's shirt, trying to drag him towards the exit. He looked at me. His expression was amused.  
  
"Am I to think that you are worrying about my safety, Lexi?"  
  
I ignored that stupid remark even though it might be true. "No." I said simply. "I just want to be out of here when more of them arrives."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Hugh agreed with me.  
  
"Fine." Sean shrugged. "I'll make the arrangements."  
  
  
  
"But why Los Vegas?" I protested. "That's a long way from here!!"  
  
"I don't' remember asking you for your opinion." Sean replied quietly. I sat back and glared into the review mirror. Sean had just made the arrangement of going to fly to Las Vegas, which I have no idea why he would want to go there.  
  
"You could at least give me my own handgun." I pouted. I know I was acting like a little kid throwing a tantrum, but I couldn't help it. Sean was treating my like I was five.  
  
Sean looked at me from the review mirror. His dark eyes amused and intense at the same time, as if he was enjoying being in charge of me again.  
  
"I know you are a big girl now, luv. I'll buy you one of your very own once we get home." He promised. I scowled.  
  
We reached the airport and the first thing, the three of us were quickly pat down for weapons, even though Sean and Hugh had already placed theirs on the table along with their thin briefcases filled with important documents and disks.  
  
When it seemed one guard was checking me a bit too thoroughly, Sean shots him a look that could kill. The man quickly backs off. He was smart.  
  
Once we aboard the plane, we settled in the first class seats. I immediately turned my face to face the window instead of looking at Sean. So now I am stuck in a trip to Las Vegas that was not my choice, but that doesn't mean I am going to please Sean by enjoying myself. If he thinks he can buy me back with his millions of dollars...he is wrong.  
  
As soon as we settled into the seats, Sean flipped his sunglasses into his dark hair and I could feel his hands covering mine.  
  
"So...how had it being?" He asked. He sounded as if he really wanted to know. I looked back at him and realized what he meant.  
  
"Fine." I pulled my hand away. "No dangerous, risky moments or running away from the law force." I told him. "I was as safe as I could be. Not like this, one day with you and we are already in knee-deep trouble that you can't even get out of."  
  
I think it was my choice of words that set Sean's patience off. He slammed his fist against the side of the armrest so hard that I think he maybe had dented the side. I wouldn't be surprised if he hurt his hand either. He stormed away to the back of the plane. Even Hugh looked nervous after Sean's sudden burst of anger. I looked ahead into the clouds to escape the unrelenting waves of rage Sean is emanating from behind me.  
  
We still hadn't exchanged a word as we departed from the airport on to a hotel. After we had dinner and the men have made the stop in the casino, we retired into our luxurious rooms. So that was our schedule. Every morning: Sean and Hugh would work on their "important stuff" and in the evenings, they would make their appearance in the casino. I knew there was more than gambling in the casino. They were meeting someone there, but I didn't know whom. We lived safely for a week before Ethan Hunt found us.  
  
  
  
It was one evening when Sean and Hugh made their appearance in the casino and I was alone in my room. I was lying half-heartedly on my bed when I heard something outside the window. Cautiously, I walked over to the window. Just as I got there, something hit the glass of the window. Glass flew all around me. I screamed. A man dressed in black jumped in. I ran for the door. I opened it and ran into someone outside that was dressed in black. That someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. We tumbled me back into the room and he locked the door. I was tossed on the bed, but the hand coving my mouth wasn't removed.  
  
"Shh." The voice commanded. I recognized Ethan's voice. "Where is Ambrose?" His voice had a critical tone in it but it wasn't threatening. He didn't sound mean, just sounded like he was doing his job. The hand on my mouth cautiously left, apparently waiting for an answer. But I clamped my mouth shut and laid still on the bed.  
  
"Lexi..." Ethan looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. They had a warning look behind it.  
  
The other man came closer and drawled. "Don't worry, mate. They wouldn't leave their little girl. They'd be back."  
  
I tried to sit up from the bed, but both men put an effortless hand pressure on me and kept me down on the bed. I wondered why there were only two people instead of the whole IMF.  
  
"He'd be in a big surprise. We'd have a better chance if he comes into the room. Knowing Ambrose, he would be more than ready if the door was suddenly opened and we jump out." I heard Ethan finish. I was near tears. My daddy was in trouble. And I have no way or warning him.  
  
  
  
I wiggled in Billy's lap, but he held me firm. I had tried to move handkerchief he had tied around my lips and my wrists, but it wasn't working.  
  
"You behave yourself." Billy hissed at me, giving me a whack on my bottom. I squirmed again from the intense sting and he gave me a harder whack. I whimpered and stopped moving. Billy was not holding back his anger with me anymore. He had tried in the beginning, but I guess I had left him with no choice.  
  
Earlier, Ethan had ordered Billy to tie my wrists up before I get into any trouble. As Billy flipped me over on the bed to tie me up, but I rolled off the bed onto the floor and jumped up.  
  
"Lexi, you are making me loose my patience with you. Don't' make me loose my patience, or you'll be more than sorry." Billy threatened. "Come here!" His hand thrust out as he made a grab for me and I kicked him where I kicked him last time. He gave a roar. His patience with me was over.  
  
Billy was livid. He grabbed me, and forced me to bent over, encircling one arm firmly around my stomach and waist to hold me in place. And as I began crying loudly, Billy spanked my behind severely, until I was gasping for breath and begging for him to stop and promising to be good. I was limp when he pushed me across his lap in process of tying my wrists up. I made no effort to disobey him again. Ethan, all this time, was standing tentatively by the doorway, didn't care what was happening between me and Billy.  
  
I heard footsteps outside my door an hour later. Ethan moved cautiously toward the door.  
  
"Let her talk when he knocks." Ethan ordered quietly. Before Billy removed my gag, Ethan lowered himself until he was eye-leveled with me.  
  
"I don't want you to say what you shouldn't say." His eyes were stern. "Your daddy usually comes in to tuck you in, doesn't he?"  
  
I shook my head sullenly, not wanting to answer. I had no idea why I was draped over Billy's lap for the last hour. He tied my wrists behind me in that position and had just left it that way. He probably thinks that he would have more control over me that way. I can't wiggle across the floor, talk, or even squirm without him knowing. If I even squirm a little, his relentless hand would come down upon me. I was totally at his mercy.  
  
"Say what you usually say to him. Call him in or something. And if you do otherwise, you will have me to deal with after I deal with Ambrose and Stamp, you hear?"  
  
I nodded and shifted again. Ethan nodded and untied my gag. I cleared my throat and waited.  
  
The knock on the door came. I didn't know what to do. I was trying to decide what to do when Billy's hand came down on me. I squealed and squirmed.  
  
"Answer the damn door!" Billy gritted his teeth. "Or would you rather have more?" Another whack came down. That made my decision quick.  
  
"Daddy!" I shrieked. "Run! Those bad people are here again! They are back for you and––" That's as far as I got before Billy dumped me off his lap and went to help Ethan as the door flew open. The wrath of Sean and Hugh blasted into room.  
  
Something weird happened, all of a sudden, the room was filled with people from the IMF. I heard Ethan yell, "Take her away!"  
  
I felt myself getting picked up again and tossed over someone's shoulders. That person ran out of the room. Before he could run down the flight of stairs, I felt a sudden movement, like my captor was getting punched, a grunt, and before we knew it, the two of us were rolling down the stairs.  
  
Without my hands to protect me, I rolled down the stairs, my head and body taking in the knifelike blows. As I crashed down to the first floor, everything was black.  
  
  
  
My eyes opened. I heard a rustling in the room. I tried to get up.  
  
"Easy there." A female voice said. Her cool hands on my forehead. "How are you feeling, Honey?"  
  
"It hurts." I croaked.  
  
"Yes, you were lucky. All you got were bruises. You could have been severely hurt your head, falling down the flights of stairs."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Now, get up, Sweetie. Your daddy is picking you up in half an hour." I sat up quickly.  
  
"So my daddy is safe?" The nurse turned.  
  
"Of course your daddy is safe. Why wouldn't he be?" She gave a bewildered look as if wondering if I have brain damage after all.  
  
I shook my head. "Never mind."  
  
Half an hour later, the door opened and nurse led a man into my room. I was all dressed and waiting for Sean. I stood up and ran toward him as he came into the room.  
  
"Hello, Lexi." I stopped running and looked up. My stomach sank. He flipped his sunglasses in his hair. A shiver ran through as I realized who the "daddy" was standing in front of me.  
  
Ethan Hunt.  
  
  
  
"You lied. You are not my daddy." I pouted as he led to his car. "I thought IMF agents weren't suppose to lie. You guys were suppose to be honest, good people."  
  
"We are." Ethan said readily as he opened the car door for me. I climbed in and he buckled me up. Then he closed my door and went on his side.  
  
"I want my real daddy." I said as he closed his own door and pulled the car keys out of his pocket.  
  
"You can't have him." He started the engine. I stared at his handsome face.  
  
"Why? Did you arrest him?" I was getting panicky.  
  
"No." Ethan drove up a freeway. "He was lucky, he got away with his partner." His expression was tight.  
  
"Do you know where he is now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where are you taking me!?" I demanded.  
  
"To the headquarters."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
Ethan looked over at me and raised his eyebrows. My chin jutted out.  
  
"I'm not going." I repeated myself. Ethan chuckled and turned back to driving.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's not your choice."  
  
"I am going to jump out of the car." I threatened.  
  
"No, you are no––HEY!!" He looked over just enough to see my seatbelt undone and the door open. "Get back in here!!" He gave me a mighty yank. The car swerved on the freeway. Horns could be heard all over. Ethan jerked the door close.  
  
"You BEHAVE yourself!!" Ethan said dangerously. He was staring at the road, driving, and trying to buckle me in at the same time. "Don't forget that I will not hesitate deal with you as I have stated before all this. I have told you not to say anything that you weren't suppose to say and you have already resisted me. I will not hesitate."  
  
"I don't care." I sulked.  
  
"You will be soon."  
  
  
  
"But, I don't want another spanking!" I wailed over the captor's lap. His hands came down on me again and again, over and over. "Stop!!! I'll be good!!"  
  
"Where is Chimera?" The captor persisted. I didn't reply. A sharp blow exploded on me.  
  
"I don't know!" I sobbed. His hand came down faster and harder. Each spank was hurting more than the last.  
  
"Where is Ambrose?" He inquired.  
  
"I don't know!" I squirmed under his grasp.  
  
"What was his plan?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Does he know where Chimera is? What is he planning on doing with it?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"My God!" The young man exclaimed, giving me five more good, hard whacks. "Haven't you had enough?! Must I use the switch on you?"  
  
"No!" I squirmed in his lap.  
  
"Then answer my questions! NOW!" WHACK! This blow was harder than the rest.  
  
This had been going on for the whole afternoon. Now I get what Ethan meant when he had said I would care soon. Ever since we got to the headquarters, they had put me in this room. I bet this was all Ethan's fault. He must have told them I deserved to be spanked, because this was the third man to be spanking me in this room. None of them were really mad, except the first one. I had tried to resist and bit him when he was trying to spank me. The next thing I knew, I was over his lap and his hand showered ruthlessly on me.  
  
All of them question me the same questions, which I would not answer. Each one had given up and another one came in. I wondered how long this was going to last.  
  
"But I don't know!" I howled as the hand heartlessly came down on me again and again.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the mirrored wall, Agent Hunt and the Commander watched the little scenes that were going on in the room.  
  
"You think she'll ever give in?" Commander sighed. "Maybe we should try something else."  
  
"Like what?" Ethan swallowed hard from the watching Lexi squeal and wiggle in Jon's lap.  
  
"Slapping her, whipping her, torture her, burn her...I don't know!"  
  
"But," Ethan argued. "That's abusing her. With all due respect, sir, but we are a civilized country now. We don't burn people, especially little girl like her. Spanking her is one thing, but the others..." Ethan shuddered. "That's a different story."  
  
Just than, the young captor stomped out.  
  
"I know when I am defeated." He muttered. Ethan sighed. Lexi was tougher than he had thought. "Call the next one." He ordered. "C'mon, Lexi." He whispered. "Give in. Just give in."  
  
  
  
This went on for four days. Every single day, men come and men leave, defeated. Ethan was beginning to have his doubts.  
  
"Commander..." He began. "What if she really doesn't know anything?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Commander looked up from his work.  
  
"Well... we really should think the other way. We were so absorbed that she would know something, it's like, of course she would know. But what if she really doesn't?"  
  
"What are you suggesting, Agent Hunt?"  
  
"Let her go." It came out as a whisper. "Let her go home." Commander looked shocked. Ethan immediately corrected himself. "Not that way, of course. I will be following her."  
  
Commander nodded and went back to his work.  
  
"I'll leave it up to you, Agent Hunt."  
  
  
  
I was sobbing uncontrollably when I heard the door being opened. The man stopped spanking me. I was limply across his lap, all my protest is now just crying. I felt a nudge by my side and I slid off. The men laid the belt on the table.  
  
"Out." The deep voice commanded. The man scurried away from the room.  
  
"I don't want another one." I wailed.  
  
"You are not getting another one, Lexi." The voice stated calmly. "Though you might get one from me if you don't stop that racket you are making."  
  
I stopped crying and looked up curiously. I'm not getting another one?  
  
"Come on," He prodded. "Get up, you are coming with me." I stared at his shoes, tapping impatiently on the floor. I didn't move. What if he is bringing me to another room like this one?  
  
Impatiently, he walked over and picked me up.  
  
"Where is your daddy?" He asked me as we got into his car.  
  
"I don't know!" I was getting defensive again.  
  
"Calm down." He ordered quietly. "I just want to know where to drop you off."  
  
"Drop me off?" I looked at him once more.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. He usually finds me somehow, wherever I was."  
  
Ethan nodded. Before he dropped me off just anywhere, he took me to a restaurant. He said he doesn't want to leave me on an empty stomach. But I think there was more than that. Because as soon as we settle down in the expensive restaurant, Ethan kept a steady stream of questions asked about my daddies. I answered the questions that were about my other daddy, but about Sean, I basically told him I didn't know.  
  
  
  
We drove around until it was almost dark, then, to my surprise, Ethan drove to a hotel and booked a room for me.  
  
"You'll be okay here for the night." He said gruffly. I looked up at him. I swear, there was something behind those blue eyes of his. He shoved something in my hands.  
  
"Here is my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything." He looked down at his shoe, looking unsure. I pocketed the number.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, well..." He looked uncomfortable. He reached into his pocket and shoved something else in my hands. This time, it was money. A lot of money.  
  
"But..." I stuttered.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"K."  
  
"Well...I'll be going."  
  
Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around him. I heard his sharp intake of his breath. Then, slowly, his arms closed around me.  
  
"Bye." I whispered. He nodded. He looked uncertain as he walked down the stairway. He looked back again. I gave a small wave. Somehow, I didn't want him to go. So he was obnoxious and arrogant, but he had protected me. What was I suppose to do now? I can't just leave Sean running for his life. I yawned. Well, whatever I am planning on doing, I'll have to do it in the morning. I am so tired that I was almost asleep on my feet.  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning and sat up in bed. I gasped. There, sitting in front me, on the desk, was a large bouquet of wild flowers. The note card in it said: 217. It must be his room number. Without changing out of the nightgown, I ran down the hall to room 217 and pounded on the door.  
  
"Daddy!" The door flew open so fast that I found didn't myself enveloped in Sean's arms until he hugged me so hard that it was hard to breathe.  
  
"How did you ever find me?" I wondered, savoring the minutes in his arms.  
  
"The way I always did, Lexi. Magic." I tried to smile, but my lips quivered. As usual, Sean's quick eyes caught it and he pulled me in for another embrace.  
  
"Wow, how very touching." I heard a dry voice say behind us. "A steel hearted man would broke down and cry for a week after looking at both of you. The love is in the air between the father and the daughter." He mocked.  
  
"Hey, Hugh." I pulled away. There stood the good old Hugh, hands in his pocket as usual. His face lit up when he saw me.  
  
"Hey, Squirt." He said softly. I saw the old fondness in his eyes as they swept over me. He held out his arms and I ran into them.  
  
"We missed you." He whispered in my hair. "Don't tell Sean I told you this, but he was so worried that he was practically going insane. He would never admitted it for the world."  
  
"I know."  
  
We were safe, but on the run for another week before I noticed that we were not alone. Ethan had been following us.  
  
He must have been following me. That day...he must have done something so that I could be identified. I need time to find out exactly what it was. Never more scared in my life, I fled to the nearby park from the hotel, where Hugh and Sean were gone to an important meeting.  
  
At the park, I looked all over myself, I didn't find anything that wasn't suppose to be there. Then, I noticed something that wasn't there before. A small mark on my wrist. A scar. Under the scar was something that I don't even know what it was. But whatever it was, I knew it was the thing they were tracking me down from. I sat down on the bench and almost started crying. I though Ethan was so nice, and here he is, with something so dirty and low. I didn't start crying, but I was getting really mad. IMF...they are nothing but sneaky, low-down idiots. I heard a car sound coming and I turned. I saw a flash of Ethan's car as it drove behind the trees. At the same time, another car came in.  
  
  
  
"There she is, Sean!" Hugh said, pointing to the monkey bars. "Do you see her? She's over there."  
  
I was sitting angrily on top of the monkey bars. I was not swinging or doing anything, except just sitting there, pouting. When I saw Sean, I jumped off the bars right away and started to run, but Sean soon caught up with me and grabbed my wrist. He quickly hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, relieved to see that I'm okay, all right, and that I was safe and sound.  
  
Then, without a word, Sean turned me around and gave me twenty hard, sharp smacks on my bottom. I howled. After that, Sean angrily picked me up and dumped me to his car. He buckled me in the backseat and went to the driver's seat.  
  
"I will deal with you when we get home." He said to me without even glancing at my direction. "Hunch down on the seat so no one will see you."  
  
I was crying, but I couldn't stop myself from arguing through my tears. "I can't! You don't understand!"  
  
"Do as I say!" He whirled on me and I saw the murderous look in his eyes. He flung his suit jacket as Hugh. "You DARE argue with me now! You have defied me! You have gone behind my back! I thought you were kidnapped but the IMFs. You have caused trouble for everyone and endangered your life. And you dare argue with me!" He took a deep breath, tried to calm down, and said quietly. "I would suggest you be quiet and make yourself not seen in the back seat if you don't want more trouble than you are already in."  
  
I stopped crying as I turned back to Ethan's car. There was a whole lot of car behind him. We are dead. I saw Ethan getting out of his car. He gave an order and...nothing happened. No one came after us or anything. This would be the most perfect place to arrest us. Before I realize what had happened, all the cars left, not left like to surround us or anything. They were just...gone. I looked back at Ethan. I swear I saw him wink at me before he got into his car and left, driving the opposite direction. 


End file.
